The present invention relates to a touch latch mechanism or spring catch of the general type adapted to automatically latch doors, drawers, windows or the like in a closed position and thereafter permit unlatching thereof solely in response to pressure exerted on the closed door. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in touch latch mechanisms of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,831, wherein a keeper mechanism includes a pivotally supported keeper element, which is movable between unlatched, latched and release positions due to engagement with a catch plate. While prior structures of this type are generally of rugged construction and have the advantage of enclosing all operating or moving parts within a housing, they do, however, have the disadvantage of being relatively complex and thus expensive. Substantially less complex mechanisms have been devised, as evidenced for instance by U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,374, but this latter type of mechanism is believed to have the disadvantage of being readily susceptible to damage.